I could be your perfect disaster
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "C'est l'été. La piscine est ouverte, scintillante et prête à accueillir la soif de nage d'Haruka. Il n'a plus tellement de raisons de prendre des bains froids au fond de sa baignoire ; pas vraiment, mis à part les bras de Rin autour de ses épaules et son torse contre son dos." RinHaru. Yaoi. OS d'Anniversaire pour Awaix. T pour être tranquille C:


_Yooo ! Troisième OS sur Free, troisième RinHaru (deuxième RinHaru pour Awaix même) on ne se refait pas, décidément *meurs*_

_Cet OS est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'__**Awaix, **__parce qu'elle est trop koule et que je l'aime, voilà. Awa, j'sais que t'as pas le net là où tu es en ce moment et que je me suis dépêchée pour rien, mais j'ai une obsession avec les dates de post, ces derniers temps. Alors voilà C: _

_Awa, ce n'est pas du tout une tentative de te garder bien dans le droit chemin du RinHaru, pas du touuuuut. Cet OS est plus court que celui que je t'ai écrit l'année dernière - faudrait que je le relise d'ailleurs, histoire de voir si j'ai changé depuis *PAN- mais j'espère qu'il te fera feelser. Un touut petit peu C: Il part un peu dans tous les sens, il est court...mais il est écrit avec amour ? *PAN*_

_J'étais super contente de te voir à la Japan Expo et on a passé un super moment, héhé. Sinon j'ai commencé Kuroko no Basket et comme prévu je shippe le MidoTaka. Et je vais continueeer. c:_

_Voilà voilà, Joyeux Nanniversaire ! (et vivement qu'on se refasse une Japan Expo, on trouvera la sortie à la vitesse de l'éclair cette fois ci *PAN*)_

_Rating : T_

Pairing : Rin Matsuoka x Haruka Nanase

Disclaimer : Free appartient à Oji Koji.

_Thème (by IrisJR, of course nounours) : _**« Amoureux transi : Deux personnes éprouvent, l'une envers l'autre, des sentiments d'amour tellement forts que ces personnes sont paralysées, terrifiées » **(Si en lisant vous vous demandez le rapport, c'est normal. Je suis maître dans l'art de dériver du thème *meurs*)

Bonne lecture !

...Ah oui, la mise en page est un peu bizarre. J'ai voulu tester quelque chose, je m'excuse d'avance si ça dérange à la lecture :c

* * *

**I could be your perfect disaster**

C'est l'**été**. La piscine est ouverte, scintillante et prête à accueillir la _soif_ de nage d'Haruka. Il n'a plus tellement de raisons de prendre des bainsfroids au fond de sa baignoire pas vraiment, mis à part les bras de Rin autour de ses épaules et son torse contre son dos.

_Personne ne le sait._

Peut être parce que c'est arrivé trop vite – ou trop lentement, justement – pour qu'ils le comprennent vraiment pour qu'ils se comprennent vraiment. Haru a simplement l'impression que Rin est la meilleure _raison_ du monde pour rester là, à faire des vagues dans l'eau tiède, en ignorant le soleil et l'atmosphère parfaite pour aller nager.

Cependant, alors que les lèvres de Rin papillonnent dans son cou, Haruka trace des cercles **tristes** dans l'eau. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire pour chasser les paroles de Sousuke de sa tête.

C'est le meilleur ami de Rin ; il le connait mieux que personne – _mieux__que toi, Haru_. songe amèrement le brun.

Les évenements des régionales l'ont rendu égoïstement heureux. Ce jour là, ils ont tous fait n'importe quoi.

**Makoto, Nagisa, Rei,** _**Haruka**_, _Rin__._

Et rien n'importait plus à Haru que de nager avec lui, à cet instant là. N'importe comment.

Sousuke voit plus loin que ça. Derrière leur bonheur, il y a l'avenir de Rin – et il est plus que déterminé à **abattre** ceux qui s'y opposent. Haru n'a rien à dire là dessus – jusque là, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une barrière au _rêve_ du requin. Peut être qu'il aurait dû _repousser _Rin cette fois là, dans les vestiaires. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû _mentir_, cette autre fois, entre les phrases et les mots saccadées qu'il lui avait murmurées.

Peut être que c'est vrai, au fond, peut être que Rin sera mieux sans lui et qu'il ne sera plus un _obstacle_ à sa carrière. C'est possible, atrocement probable.

Mais Haruka ne peut se résoudre à l'imaginer. Après toutes ces années et les épreuves qu'ils ont dû surmonter pour se regarder à nouveau – ne serais ce que comme des amis – il refuse qu'on lui reprenne Rin. Pendant longtemps, Haruka n'a rien dit, rien fait. Il a laissé Rin le chambouler, le bouleverser, - le **briser**, une fois. Pas deux.

Il se retourne et sa bouche vient aussitôt _brûler_ sur la sienne il a terriblement **envie** de se _noyer_ avec lui.

Haruka ouvre un œil et la culpabilité lui tord à nouveau l'estomac, si bien qu'il se crispe dans les bras de Rin.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait si on m'en privait, de ce regard là, qu'est-ce que je ferais si on me l'arrachait, ce sourire là ? _

Ce n'est plus seulement des vaguelettes, dans ses yeux bleus il y a une **tempête**, des bateaux brisés entre les flots, et la pluie qui vient remplir la mer **déchaînée**.

- Haru ?

La voix aux accents inquiets de Rin s'emmêle aux questions qui lui vrillent la tête.

Haruka a **peur** de tout et de rien à la fois et qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre, qu'est-ce que Rin a à gagner ?

Si Sousuke se rendait compte qu'il y a définitivement autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux, nul doute qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la **briser**, cette frêle relation qu'ils découvrent encore du bout des doigts. _Et Rin n'aurait pas de raisons de ne pas écouter son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il ne le laisserait pas aligner ses arguments, est-ce qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de le raisonner ? _

_Est-ce qu'il est suffisant, comme __raison __?_

Haruka sait qu'il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, et bien trop peur de le lui **demander**.

Alors il secoue la tête, _évite _le regard de Rin, nie ce qui le tracasse, et **cache** son visage dans son épaule. Le brun ne dit rien et le serre contre lui presque douloureusement. Il ne lui parlera pas de Sousuke, de ses paroles et ce qu'elles entendaient, ni de l'_angoisse_ qui lui lacèrent le cœur. Parce que si Rin le laisse, là, maintenant, Haru a la nette impression qu'il en _mourra_.

* * *

Et voilààà. Bon, franchement je suis désolée pour cette mise en page, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, il est une heure du matin et j'ai besoin de voir l'épisode 7. Genre maintenant.

Enfin enfin. Encore joyeux anniversaire Awaix, j'te nem ! :D

**Aeliheart974**

PS : A cause de toi je suis accro à la chanson Her Name is Alice de Shinedown :c


End file.
